Survival and Escape
by MiddleNameDanger
Summary: What started as a normal night... ended in catastrophe. Now the smashers must find an escape from a murderer or a terrible fate awaits them. Death. Feel free to give constructive criticism


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any characters used in this story, they are the sole property of Nintendo Sega, and Konami. The only thing I own is the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Murder of Master Hand

It was a dark, stormy night in the Nintendo Universe. Lightning filled the Midnight sky as the winds blew like a hurricane. Each smasher was doing their own personal business inside the vast Dungeon-like mansion where they stayed in between tournaments. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Mario was helping Donkey Kong unclog the toilet AGAIN, while Luigi and Peach were watching a scary monster movie on TV in the room next to them.

Yoshi, Wario, and Kirby were in the kitchen, chowing down on the leftover meatloaf from the previous night's dinner.

Fox and Falco were in the garage working on their ship, the Great Fox, and next to them, Capt. Falcon was working on his own ship, The Falcon Flyer.

In the living room, Ness and Lucas were fighting, telepathically of course, over who would win in a match, Ike or Roy. The Ice Climbers just stood in confusion, unaware of their bickering. Meanwhile, in the same room, Bowser and Ganondorf were fighting over who could take over the world faster.

Link was sitting by the window, staring off into the distance playing a tune on his Ocarina. Zelda was sitting right near him, listening to the soft music play.

Dr. Mario was downstairs in the basement, where is lab was located. He was working on a new virus that can infect someone with every disease known to man. His experiments weren't working correctly, so he stomped hard on one of his lab mice, and grinned at the sound of little bones breaking under his feet.

Most of the other smashers were in their room, sleeping, or doing some other mundane activity.

Master Hand, was preparing in his office the next Smash Tournament, when he was rudely interrupted by his brother, Crazy Hand.

"What do you want, Crazy? I'm very busy thinking of ways to torture our smashers!" Master Hand yelled, annoyed.

" I just came by to inform you that I have finished my chores and I'm leaving now."

" OK be off with you now, brother! I am very busy!"

Crazy left the building annoyed, off into the darkness.

Several hours passed, at this time all the smashers were in bed, when a loud crashing noise flowed the long hallways. Then a loud horrible scream.

Samus was the first to awake. "What the hell was that?" She jumped out of her bed and rushed out of her room. She looked in every room, until she stopped in front of Master Hand's room.

"Hello?" she asked in hoping to get a response from the giant glove. She cautiously opened the door, turned on the light, and gasped in horror. The Hand was drenched in blood, from thumb to pinky.

"Oh my god..." Samus muttered.

A few moments later, all of the smashers were gathered, in the room, bewildered at the horrible sight.

"How... how did this happen?" Link asked.

"I don't know!!" Samus shrieked. "I just came in the room and found his dead body laying there!!"

"Guys..." Pit said. "You know, this wasn't an accident, right?"

"Wha-what do you mean-a?" Luigi stammered.

"What I mean is... this was a MURDER!"

"Whhhhaaaaaat? Who would want to murder Master Hand?" Sonic cried.

"I don't know, but I bet the murderer is somewhere in this mansion.." Pit finished.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pikachuuu!!" Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu's right guys. We should call the authorities." Peach said. Just as Peach finished, A huge clap of thunder boomed outside, and all the lights went out.

"Oh great... I knew that would happen... Now what do we do?" Ness interjected.

"Let's get the hell out of here then!!!" Falco screamed.

Everyone started for the door, when a huge explosion came from the basement.

"What the heck was that?" Zelda shrieked in terror.

"C'mon guys lets go check it out!" Capt. Falcon said.

"Hell no! I'm not going down there!!" Bowser moaned.

"Aww come on, don't be a sourpuss! Just come!!" Capt. Falcon urged.

"No! It's all dark and scary down there!!" Bowser cried.

"Fine!! I'll go myself! If I'm not back in 5 minutes... well, you know what I mean." Capt. Falcon said as he disappeared in the darkness.

5 minutes passed, still no Capt. Falcon. Then 5 more.

"Oh my god, he's not back!!" Peach shrieked. "Lets just get out of here!"

"Just wait a little longer, guys. He'll be here." Said Samus.

10 more minutes passed. "Well, we better just leave. I don't think he's coming back." Falco Said.

"Wait guys!! I'm here!! Capt. Falcon shouted. "But I got some bad news. Dr. Mario is dead. I found him fried to a crisp. He caused the explosion. But... I looked around and found this.

He took out a piece of paper with a note scribbled on it.

"Lemme see that!!" Roy snatched the paper away and read it aloud. "Wanna play a little game? It's called kill the smashers. You all have 4 hours to find an escape from the building. Be careful though, some of you might not make it out alive. This is the biggest match you'll ever fight, a fight for survival. Don't think you'll escape through the doors, or the windows, because they're all sealed up tight. If you don't make it out within the time limit, a deadly virus will be released that invades the body and feeds on your innards. The game begins now." Roy finished. "Wow what a corny ripoff to that movie!! This guy is so unoriginal!!"

"This sucks so much!! We are all gonna die!!!" Jigglypuff screamed.

"Good job Captain Obvious.." Roy remarked sarcastically. "Wait... you shouldn't talk! You're a Pokemon!!"

"Waaah! Waaah! You're mean!!" Jigglypuff was so upset that she ran upstairs and killed herself.

"Good job Roy, you idiot." Fox yelled. "Now Jiggs is dead!"

Everyone was mad at Roy so they tied him up to a chair and gagged him. "Mmmmph Mmmpph!" Roy cried.

"Lets just get out of this room! Link said. "We've been standing in this room for an hour now! That glove is starting to stink."

"Good idea Link, but where should we go? Samus stated. "All the doors are sealed and there's supposedly no escape."

"Well, there must be an escape, because the person who wrote that letter unintentionally hinted on one when he said 'If you don't make it out in time, I'll release some virus or something.'" Lucas said.

"Good point, maybe we should split up and search each floor." Samus said.

"I don't-a think that's such a good idea," Mario said. "Bad things happen when everyone seperates."

"Nonsense! Nothing would never happen! And since you spoke up Mario, you get to lead group number two!!" Samus said.

"Mama-mia Samus, who put-a you in charge? Mario questioned.

"Umm... well... I'm the smartest here, so... I'm the leader!" Samus shot back.

"I beg to differ..." Lucas mumbled.

"Ok, lets just get back to buissiness then." Samus said. "I'll lead group 1 to search this floor, Mario will lead group 2 on the second floor, and Captain Falcon group3 on the third floor."

"Why me?" C. Falcon asked.

"Because... you're a captain!" Samus said.

"Alright, who's coming with me then?" C. Falcon asked.

"Ok... here are the teams." Samus started. "Group 1 will consist of me, Link, D.K, Ness, Peach, Y. Link, Pit, Ike, Lucas, Dedede, and Mr. Game & Watch. We'll be searching this floor. Group 2 will consist of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ice Climbers, Zelda, Pokemon Trainer, Meta Knight, Sonic, and Olimar. You guys search the second floor. Group 3 will consist of C. Falcon, Fox, Kirby, Pikachu, Bowser, Marth, Falco, Mewtwo, Wario, Diddy Kong, and Snake. You guys search the third floor. And finally, group 4 consists of Pichu. You search the creepy attic. Be careful though, the floorboards are starting to rot."

"Pichu Pich Pichuuuuu Chu Chu!!!" Pichu cried.

"What? Hmmm... oh well. Everyone ready?" Samus asked.

"Group-a two is all-a ready!" Mario shouted.

"Yeah, group three is ready too." C. Falcon said.

"Alright... lets go."

So the smashers ventured off into the hellhouse, hoping to find an escape from a terrible fate. But many questions remain unanswered.

Who is the murderor?

Will they find an escape?

Why did they split up instead of sticking together?

What triggered the explosion in the basement?

What ever became of Crazy Hand?

...Stay tuned to find out...

* * *

More chapters will be added soon!! Feel free to review my story and give any tips you have to make this a better story. 


End file.
